Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?
by heiji
Summary: Duo se pose des questions sur Relenaa et sur Heero... Duo en vient à une question Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?


Titre : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Duo écrit son journal et se pose des questions sur Heero et Relena

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais je prendrai bien Duo... Et Quatre aussi ... Puis Heero tant qu'on y est... En fait, je les voudrais tous !

Chapitre unique :

Duo sur son ordinateur, assis à son bureau, tapait son journal intime :

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que peut bien trouver Heero à Relena ? L'inverse, je le comprends... Mais Elle ! Et puis pourquoi cette Miss est-elle toujours collée à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Bon d'accord, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, c'est une fille, moi je suis un mec et Heero est un mec mais bon ça n'empêche rien ! Ces deux-là ensemble sont bien plus mal assortis que moi et Heero ? Non ? Enfin, en tout cas, c'est mon avis... Et puis ( je sais que vous allez dire que je suis jaloux mais quand même ) pourquoi Heero passe-t-il autant de temps avec elle. Pour la protéger me répondrez-vous, réponse trop facile. Vous l'avez vu vous ? elle a pas besoin de protection ! Qui à part Heero a vraiment voulu la tuer ? Personne ! Mariemeia s'était contenté de l'enlever ! Elle ne craint rien, je vous dis et je ne dit pas ça pour que Heero s'éloigne d'elle, Non ! Si elle est capable de se débrouiller seule, pourquoi lui coller Heero dans les pattes ? Il serait bien mieux avec moi ! Mais là je m'égare... J'aimerai qu'on m'explique qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ? D'accord, elle est reine, moi je ne suis qu'un vulgaire voleur un tantinet assassin... Relena, elle a le monde à ses pieds mais justement elle peut pas se contenter du monde et me laisser Heero. _

_Après avoir lu ces quelques lignes je sais ce que vous allez dire : je fais une fixation sur Heero, mais j'ai des raisons non ? Vous l'avez déjà vu sans son T-Shirt ? Il est musclé comme c'est pas permis, il a un corps de rêve mon Heero. Ça y est je délire, voilà que je dis mon Heero. S'il entend ou voit ça, je suis mort dans la seconde qui suit. Faut dire pour m'excuser qu'il est très beau, il a de ses yeux ! My god ! Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un bleu plus beau ? Même le ciel et l'eau la plus pure ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec ses yeux. Vous voyez, quand je parle de lui je deviens tout à coup poète, mais ça aussi je suis pas sûr que ça lui plairait... Mais sans parler de sa beauté, c'est son âme que j'adore, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer, je sais qu'il a un coeur d'or et qu'il veille sur nous cinq, l'air de rien. Il est si... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Il est Heero, c'est tout... Mais je m'éloigne à nouveau du sujet, si nous revenions à nos moutons ou plutôt à notre mouton... Relena._

_Je sais pas ce qu'a cette fille, mais dès qu'elle dit un mot à Heero, elle m'énerve, deux mots, je suis fou de rage, trois mots, attention, je vais la tuer... Bon je l'avoue, là j'exagère un peu... Mais quand même, vous allez pas me dire qu'elle ne fait pas exprès de le coller comme un toutou. Partout, où qu'on aille, quoi qu'on fasse, elle est toujours dans les parages. Elle a pas autre chose à faire, des trucs à inaugurer, du thé à boire, des gens à enquiquiner... Mais avec tout ça, je ne réponds toujours pas à ma question, qu'est-ce qu'une personne normalement constituée peut trouver à la princesse du royaume de Sank ? Moi, je suis drôle, je suis beau garçon, je suis assez intelligent pour quelqu'un qui a grandi dans la rue, et quand même assez modeste. Elle, bon on peut pas dire qu'elle soit moche, elle est même plutôt jolie dans son genre, elle n'est pas bête, juste un peu naïve, mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle n'a pas c'est de l'humour. Le jour où la reine me fera rire ( consciemment je veux dire, pas en me moquant d'elle ) je me fais curé... Ce sera pas très compliqué, j'en ai déjà le costume... Non mieux, je me coupe les cheveux... De toute façon, je ne risque rien... Mais quand même, qui peut tomber amoureux d'une fille pareille. Enfin, apparemment on peut... Mais je vous le demande quand même ! Je ne comprendrais jamais Heero, comment peut-il l'aimer, elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?_

Duo marqua une pause. Soudain, une main passa au dessus de l'épaule de Duo. Surpris, Duo ne bougea pas. Apparemment, quelqu'un était derrière lui depuis un moment et avait dû lire tout ce qu'il avait écrit... Duo reconnu cette main, c'était celle d'Heero. Ce dernier se contenta de taper un mot sous la question de Duo

_Rien._

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Duo sans se retourner il pianota sur le clavier.

_Alors, pourquoi es-tu amoureux d'elle ?_

Un instant d'hésitation et Heero tapa sa réponse, ses deux mains entouraient Duo pour pouvoir écrire. Ils n'avaient pas bougé tous les deux.

_Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle puisque j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre._

Duo sourit, ce n'était pas dans le genre d'Heero de jouer ce jeu avec lui. Duo tapa un mot.

_Qui ?_

Duo attendit avec impatience la réponse d'Heero. Lorsqu'il la vit s'afficher sur l'écran, il se retourna. Heero n'avait marqué que trois lettres.

_Toi_

Fin

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. C'est un peu le prologue du dictionnaire des hn et des regards même si les deux peuvent se lire sans avoir lu l'autre.

Si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, merci d'avance...


End file.
